In an effort to better utilize other health personnel and thereby reduce physician workload, pharmacists at the PHS Indian Hospital, Cass Lake, Minnesota, have undertaken a program of increased responsibilities involving the drug management of stabilized, chronic care outpatients. This study will determine the effectiveness of the pharmacist in the management of patients mentioned above. The categories followed by the pharmacist are acne, oral contraception, diabetes mellitus, heart disease (angina and congestive heart failure), hypertension, seizure disorders, and tuberculosis. The study will also determine what additional training the pharmacist might require to perform competently in this area of clinical care, and to set up specified clinical indices and defined health parameters, so as to become transferable to other similar settings.